


Brilliant Coloration

by blitzturtles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serpent Crowley, Snake Crowley, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: There’s a good possibility that he shouldn’t indulge Crowley so blatantly, but the demon is nothing if not persistent. After all, who can blame Aziraphale for giving in after the twenty-sixth time that Crowley topples a single book with his oversized nose or quite literally slithers across freshly laid ink to smear it over the entirety of the letter that Aziraphale has been attempting to compose for the better part of three hours now? Aziraphale hasn’t been able to find the proper words yet, and he can’t entirely blame that on Crowley’s neediness.





	Brilliant Coloration

There’s a good possibility that he shouldn’t indulge Crowley so blatantly, but the demon is nothing if not persistent. After all, who can blame Aziraphale for giving in after the twenty-sixth time that Crowley topples a single book with his oversized nose or quite literally slithers across freshly laid ink to smear it over the entirety of the letter that Aziraphale has been attempting to compose for the better part of three hours now? Aziraphale hasn’t been able to find the proper words yet, and he can’t entirely blame that on Crowley’s neediness.

Aziraphale is gentle as he picks up the familiar weight. He hasn’t a clue as to why Crowley has decided on this form, or why he stubbornly remains distinctly serpent shaped. It doesn’t matter to him either way. He’s never minded this version of the demon. If anything, he finds it endearing, even the smug look he’s almost certain that the demon is wearing despite the seemingly limited expressions of snakes in general. 

“No patience today, hm?” Aziraphale asks with his head pressed against Crowley’s. He gets a flick of a tongue in response, which is fine. He hadn’t expected an actual answer. The lack of one only confirms his suspicions, and Crowley isn’t the most verbal when he’s in these moods. All he wants is affirmation, and the angel can manage that. 

He rises from his desk with Crowley held close, only going as far as the couch. He settles onto the worn cushions and rests Crowley in his lap. His fingers smooth over Crowley’s head once they’ve both settled a bit. “You’re quite lovely, my dear,” he murmurs with genuine admiration. He knows Crowley is that much more spectacular in the light of day, but Aziraphale doubts that outside is what the demon wants right now.

Crowley curls the end of his tail around Aziraphale’s wrist, but he doesn’t grip tightly. Whatever is going on in his head, he isn’t as worked up now.

“Such brilliant coloration,” Aziraphale continues. He feels a little guilty that he hadn’t fully realized Crowley’s earlier behavior was more than attention getting. Crowley has those moments, too, but this is something a tad deeper. 

“I have you now,” his fingers continue to stroke over Crowley’s scales, down his neck and all along his spine. He whispers loving words that he means with every ounce of his being. That he knows that Crowley doubts on his bad days. Things like ‘beautiful’ and ‘incredible’ with ‘I love you’s peppered in between until Crowley relaxes enough to doze off.


End file.
